


the meaning of art

by flashates (flashbacksofhate)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Art, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashbacksofhate/pseuds/flashates
Summary: Wen Junhui has met Xu Minghao for a long time, and he has reached the conclusion that he’s art, at the same time that he’s an artist and his long time friend.But Junhui has always loved Minghao, even before he discovered that.





	the meaning of art

**Author's Note:**

> i just came up with this when i saw minghao’s ig story today (18/2/2019) with his fingers stained of paint. it just inspired me idk. anyway, hope you enjoy.

he loves him. he loves every part of him.

 

when his paint stained fingers touch him with such lightness. when his emotional eyes reach him, shiny and lovely. when he dances with precision and when he watches other people dance, giving feedback that is straight to the point and yet still motivating, with his smile and his calm voice. when he laughs, the sound warming up his heart. when he sings with that unique mixture of emotion and technique... and a million of small but meaningful moments more. everything about xu minghao is perfect.

 

wen junhui has no doubts. he’s known him for a long time and has loved him almost ever since he did, because it’s that easy to fall for him. as for minghao, junhui has never found a way of reading his heart. for someone who displays a lot of emotions through his art, minghao was actually pretty hard to read when it came to feelings. Did he like someone else? was he in love? was he going through a hard time? no one could really tell, and it was embarrassing for junhui to admit that he was no exception, even with how close they were. maybe he was blinded by his feelings, or maybe he was too obtuse. but when it came to minghao, junhui was defenseless.

 

not many people knew. seungkwan did, for some reason, but even being loud he swore to stay quiet. maybe because seungkwan knew from experience that telling on someone’s crush -or unrequited love, as junhui would rather call it- wasn’t always a good plan. seungcheol knew, because he had eyes and had caught him staring more than once, twice, maybe even more than thrice. but that was it. the life of being an idol comes with the need for acting, and junhui turned out to be very good at it, almost involuntarily. he hoped that would be enough for minghao not being able to tell.

 

once upon a time, shortly after their debut, junhui was in that phase when you feel like you have to tell your unrequited love you like them or else you might die. junhui really felt like that, heart thumping loud and clear in his chest whenever minghao was within a meter’s distance of him. watching him everyday, trembling whenever they accidentally touched. eventually, he became scared of rejection. it was just after their debut, and the contract wasn’t precisely short. he had to keep it in.

 

and so he did. no one realized -except for seungkwan who was scarily close to minghao, and later seungcheol being the born leader he was- and him and minghao kept their friendship as if junhui didn’t love him, as if he wasn’t craving for a kiss on the lips to finally seal all of the silent promises he made to him. protecting him, supporting him, marrying him if it was possible in the future. dumb promises, junhui knew, but he couldn’t stop his mind from making them.

 

minghao was art. junhui was just watching, staring lovingly at the art that didn’t love him back, because art doesn’t do that. art helps you. art motivates you. art enhances you and gives you support.

 

but art doesn’t love you, in the same way that minghao doesn’t love junhui.


End file.
